Payung, hujan, dan eksistensimu
by Jeska AF
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri- "Haruno Sakura tak pernah benci hujan, baginya hujan adalah fenomena alam yang wajar dan memberikan banyak berkah. Ia tak memungkiri itu sejak dulu sampai kapan pun. Ia hanya… merasa berbeda ketika seseorang yang dulu selalu menemaninya kala hujan datang, kini telah pergi entah kemana."


**Title : Payung, hujan, dan eksistensimu**

 **Author : Jeska**

 **Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are belong to Mashasi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Prompt number : #25**

 **Category : Contest SasuSaku Canon Fanfiction**

 **Summary : S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri- "Haruno Sakura tak pernah benci hujan, baginya hujan adalah fenomena alam yang wajar dan memberikan banyak berkah. Ia tak memungkiri itu sejak dulu sampai kapan pun. Ia hanya… merasa berbeda ketika seseorang yang dulu selalu menemaninya kala hujan datang, kini telah pergi entah kemana."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Payung, hujan, dan eksistensimu.**

Tiga tahun lamanya sejak Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan demi menebus dosa-dosanya di masa lampau. Keputusan mendadak yang membuat Haruno Sakura terkejut bukan main, setengah tak percaya. Begitu mendengar penuturan niat yang Sasuke lontarkan kepadanya, Sakura tak dapat berbuat banyak—seolah larangannya pun tak akan sanggup untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Kendati yang ia pahami, sebaris kalimat itu bukannya sekadar pemberitahuan tak bermakna, melainkan pernyataan perpisahan yang ia terima entah untuk keberapa kali—dari orang yang sama.

Rasanya seperti kau merasakan lubang besar kembali menganga di dasar hatimu, setelah sebelumnya nyaris tertutup perlahan. Melepaskan Sasuke lagi tak pernah menjadi hal yang mudah. Pun merelakan kepergiannya yang tak mematok waktu dengan pasti.

Sejak hari itu, Sakura mencoba berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Hidupnya tak menjadi lebih baik, dan tak boleh lebih buruk dari ini. Ia seorang dokter terkenal di rumah sakit Konoha; wanita cantik yang digandrungi banyak pria; sosok sempurna yang tak hanya baik dari segi fisik, namun juga baik dari segi moral.

Dan sekarang, Haruno Sakura harus mempertanggungjawabkan keputusannya untuk _move on_ dari sang Uchiha. Ia harus menjalani hari-hari dengan lebih baik, mengintrospeksi diri sendiri. Belajar menjadi dewasa; termasuk melakukan hal-hal yang dulunya ia lakukan berdua dengan… Sasuke.

 _Three years ago_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura terkesiap kaget kala mendapati tubuh jangkung Sasuke tengah bersandar bosan di dinding depan rumah sakit Konoha tempatnya bekerja. Tampak lelaki itu menolehnya sesaat lalu mengangguk. Ekspresinya tak pernah berubah; selalu datar dan dingin.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Kala itu cuaca benar-benar tak bersahabat. Awan hitam menggulung-gulung di atas langit, sahutan gemuruh dan kilat petir tak berhenti-berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu, pun hujan deras yang menimbulkan suara berisik sat menghantam permukaan tanah.

Nyaris seperti badai.

"Hn, menunggumu."

Sakura terkesiap. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai-sampai hampir mengalahkan bunyi hujan. Tiga detik termenung dalam disorientasi, gadis itu tersadar, "A-ah, tumben sekali." Ia tak tau kata mana yang seharusnya ia keluarkan; kalimat mana yang semestinya ia lontarkan; pun nada semacam apa yang sepantasnya ia ucapkan.

Gelegaran guruh seolah mengejeknya.

"Hn."

Anggap saja "hn" adalah kata favorit Sasuke. Sesuatu yang selalu dan dianggapnya tepat untuk dikatakan. Hal yang membuat semua orang, terutama Sakura, sudah sangat menghapal kebiasaan irit bicara itu.

"Kemarilah. Ku antar kau pulang."

Sasuke mengembangkan payung abu-abu di genggamannya, menarik tangan Sakura mendekat karena gadis itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Saat ia melirik untuk memastikan si merah jambu mengerti perkataannya meski dengan tampang setengah idiot, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Tatapan _onyx_ yang tajam dan _emerald_ yang kebingungan.

Beradu.

Beberapa sekon bergulir begitu lambat, seakan-akan memberi ruang untuk keduanya saling menilik perasaan masing-masing. Memahami gejolak tak kasat mata yang kadang datang menghampiri. Menelaah sudut paling dalam dari arti sebuah kebersamaan yang tampak tak begitu berarti—meski bertahun-tahun lamanya berlalu dan Sasuke masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda membalas perasaan Sakura.

"Ayo." Dengan genggaman sang Uchiha yang melingkar ditangannya, Sakura mengangguk. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

Biarlah, jika alam tak hendak bersahabat saat ini. Tak mengapa; hujan dan petir. Gemuruh dan kilat. Selama ada Sasuke, semuanya terasa bagai matahari yang bersinar terang; kicau burung dan bunga yang mekar.

Sejak hari itu, dan seterusnya. Kala badai datang lebih dahsyat dari biasanya, Sasuke selalu dapat mengubah harinya. Tak peduli seberapa lelah ia bekerja, seberapa besar rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan. Saat Sasuke datang dengan genggaman terisi sang payung abu-abu, Sakura akan melupakan semuanya dan hanya tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan.

Mereka tak banyak berbicara.

Tak banya bertukar cerita.

Tak banya mengungkap rasa.

Namun Sakura mengerti, ia jauh lebih memahami. Bagaimana Sasuke sebenarnya, apa yang pria itu inginkan—butuhkan. Dan bagaimana cara menanggapinya di saat-saat seperti ini, bagaimana mencari celah untuk menutup luka dihatinya. Luka yang terlampau dalam hingga Sakura sendiri tak berani menerka-nerka. Tak berani bahkan hanya sekadar untuk melihat kembali masa lalu Sasuke yang sedikit banyak Sakura ketahui. Mulai dari waktu-waktu bahagianya, tragedy berdarah pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya yang—ah, Sakura tak sanggup menjelaskannya secara detail.

Karena itu juga menyakitinya.

"Sudah sampai rumahmu. Jangan memandangiku terus."

"Eh?"

Tatapan datar Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar sepenuhnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk diri sendiri, pikirannya pasti sudah melayang bebas entah kemana tadi. Sampai-sampai ia nyaris memandangi Sasuke selama kurang lebih 15 menit tanpa berhenti pun menoleh barang sedetikpun—dari rumah sakit sampai ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun," Sakura terkekeh mentertawai dirinya sendiri, "Kau mau mampir sebentar?"

Entah apa dan kenapa, namun untuk yang pertama kalinya harapan Sakura terpenuhi dalam satu kali anggukan kepala sang Uchiha, meski "Hn." Andalannya adalah kata yang ia ucapkan untuk menjawab tawaran si gadis.

Badai tak pernah terasa se-hangat ini sebelumnya.

"Teh, Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sofa cokelat tua di ruang tamu rumah kecil Sakura setelah gadis itu mempersilahkannya duduk. Di depan sofa terdapat meja kaca yang dilapisi alas rajutan berwarna putih, ditemani sebuah vas bunga beserta beberapa tangkai bunga hias didalamnya. Melihat ke samping, Sasuke menemukan pintu putih berlapis gorden panjang yang menyentuh lantai, ia menebak bahwa itu adalah kamar Sakura.

Ini pertama kalinya si pemuda _onyx_ itu datang ke kediaman sang gadis musim semi. Setelah lama tak berjumpa—beberapa kali bertemu di pertarungan—Sasuke merasakan banyak hal yang berubah. Banyak hal yang tak lagi sama seperti dulu; berbeda, entah menuju arah yang lebih baik ataupun tidak.

Sasuke menyadari, salah satu dari banyaknya perubahan itu juga menghampiri Haruno Sakura—gadis yang ia kasihi. Terlihat dari bagaimana caranya berbicara, menatap, melakukan sesuatu, pun… tersenyum.

Sasuke menyukai senyumnya. Sebuah senyum yang membuat hati Sasuke bergetar; membuat darahnya berdesir menyenangkan.

"Ini tehnya, Sasuke-kun."

Nyaris seperti Sakura dengan kejadian melamunnya tadi, Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, diambilnya cangkir putih berisi teh hangat di genggaman sang gadis. Berujar dengan suara pelan, "Terima kasih."

Sakura bersumpah ia hampir menganggap ucapan Sasuke sebagai angin lalu. Terlalu kecil hingga jika saja Sakura sedang tidak fokus menatap wajah pemuda itu, ia pasti tak mendengar barang sedikitpun.

Suara hujan meredam suara Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun." _Emerald_ nya tampak melengkung membentuk kurva, seolah matanya ikut tersenyum ketika bibirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Duduk bersebelahan dengan lutut yang sesekali beradu kala membuat pergerakan membuat keduanya sama-sama merasakan gejolak di sudut hati paling dalam; gejolak tak biasa yang menciptakan rasa nyaman.

"Sakura!" Teriakan itu terdengar menggelegar memenuhi ruang udara; memantul di permukaan dinding putih rumah sakit Konoha; dan menyerbu masuk tanpa permisi ke telinga seseorang yang dipanggil namanya.

Haruno Sakura kala itu tengah melepas sarung tangan elastisnya di depan tong sampah, untuk kemudian dibuang karena nyaris berlumuran darah dari pasien yang baru saja ia operasi. Masker dan jas operasi masih setia melekat ditubuhnya.

Ia hampir terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya berdiri saat suara besar itu datang bersama sang empunya—seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah; Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino?! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ekspresi kesal Sakura tampak kontras dengan raut kekhawatiran di wajah Ino. Kakinya lantas melesat memutari tubuh Sakura sambil mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang kurang, atau bahkan luka yang mungkin Sakura dapatkan.

"Ada ap—"

"Ku dengar pasien yang baru saja kau operasi sempat memberontak dan mengeluarkan senjata, dia tak berani menyakitimu, kan?" Ino memotong ucapan sang sahabat dengan kalimat panjang yang ia lontarkan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sakura mendengus sebal, "Tidak, Ino. Aku langsung membiusnya."

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku pikir dia hampir menyerangmu."

"Tidak, tenang saja. Ayo pulang! Jam kerjaku sudah selesai."

Ino mengangguk lega, tangannya menggandeng lengan Sakura setelah menunggu gadis itu melepas jas dan maskernya. Mereka beriringan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil sesekali Ino bercerita yang membuat Sakura tertawa.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!"

Bukan main terkejutnya Sakura ketika mendapati Sasuke bersandar di dinding tepat di sebelah pintu utama rumah sakit Konoha. Raut kagetnya disambut raut kaget Ino yang nyaris kelihatan sama.

Gadis musim semi itu melihat wajah Sasuke bergantian dengan keadaan langit, plus payung abu-abu yang mengisi genggaman sang pemuda.

Langit hari ini cerah; berawan. Biru, putih, dan bias kuning kemerahan pertanda akan bergeraknya matahari ke arah barat, melebur menjadi satu. Ciptakan pemandangan indah tak terelakkan, dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai lembut anak rambut Sakura.

Hari ini tidak ada badai, hujan pun tidak. Bahkan kemungkinan akan datangnya pun nyaris mendekati nol.

Lalu kena—

"Hn. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang." Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, tangannya yang bebas meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Aku akan menjaganya, tenang saja." Ucapan keduanya itu seolah ditujukan kepada Ino yang berdiri tak percaya di samping Sakura. Namun selang beberapa detik setelahnya, gadis itu mengangguk semangat sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Sang surya benar-benar nyaris menenggelamkan diri hanya dalam hitungan menit. Membawa warna jingga kemerahan itu bersamanya sebelum digantikan kegelapan yang menguasai keseluruhan langit malam. Udara mulai berubah dingin membelai kulit lengan Sakura yang tak tertutup baju, membuatnya menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan ke lengannya. Tak sadar hal itu kian menjadi perhatian Sasuke—lelaki yang setia menggenggam payung dan sebelah tangan Sakura. Dilihatinya gadis cantik itu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dengan sedikit deheman gugup, tangannya beralih merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi dibuat sedatar mungkin ketika Sakura melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Kemudian mendapati gadis itu menggeleng sambil terkekeh membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega.

Tak terasa perjalanan mereka hampir berakhir tatkala pagar hitam rumah Sakura telah dapat ditangkap mata. Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil berujar, "Mampir, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Keduanya pun memasuki rumah sederhana Sakura dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang. Mengamati setiap sudut, Sasuke berani berkata bahwa sekarang ia sudah nyaris menghapal semua ruangan, semua posisi benda, pun semua kebiasaan Sakura jika sedang berada di sini.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu akan melepaskan sepatu kerjanya, lalu beralih ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman selagi Sasuke duduk manis menunggu di sofa. Lalu ia akan mendudukkan diri di samping sang pemuda sambil diiringi obrolan-obrolan ringan yang kebanyakan diisi oleh suara Sakura sendiri.

Namun kali ini, Sasuke tampaknya tak ingin beberapa hal terjadi seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dan harus ia katakan; mau tak mau, sanggup tak sanggup.

"Sakura?" Tepat ketika gadis itu hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur kecilnya, Sasuke menginterupsi dengan suara yang berat layaknya tertahan.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Duduk lah sebentar, ku mohon."

Meski dengan kening berkerut dalam yang menandakan kebingungan, Sakura tetap menuruti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Duduk tepat di samping sang pemuda, ia langsung melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"A-apa itu, Sasuke-kun?" Tak tau mengapa, tapi dalam sekejap saja perasaan Sakura seolah mendadak berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan,

"Aku—aku ingin pergi."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak, tenang lah dulu. Aku ingin pergi. Aku akan melakukan perjalanan untuk menebus dosa-dosa yang pernah ku lakukan. Aku sudah memikirkan ini lama sekali, aku tak bisa hidup dengan nyaman di Konoha jika bayangan masa lalu masih terus menghantuiku—"

"T-tapi, bukankah semuanya sudah selesai? Bukankah perang shinobi telah berakhir? Kenapa kau masih ingin pergi?!"

Sakura tak sadar suaranya terlampau kuat untuk mengisi ruang udara di rumahnya yang tak besar. Napasnya tak beraturan sejak kalimat demi kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke—seperti ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganjal saluran pernapasannya. Air mata nya tanpa permisi mengalir perlahan, jatuh di pangkuannya sendiri.

"Aku—maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi aku harus pergi."

Dan setelah itu, waktu berjalan amat cepat ketika tirai jendela disingkap hembusan angin; ketika langit sepenuhnya menggelap tanpa kehadiran sang surya; ketika langit mendung pun tertutup gelapnya malam yang tak ditemani rembulan. Dan ketika Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura untuk memberinya kecupan selamat tinggal yang terasa pahit.

Siapa yang tau, bahwa diluar sana, hujan telah datang dengan terburu-buru.

 _Jadi ini alasan kau membawa payung, Sasuke-kun?_

Sekarang, setelah tiga tahun berlalu tanpa kabar dari Sasuke. Sakura hampir menjalani hidup dengan selayaknya manusia. Meski sudah mencapai usia yang matang, ia masih tak ingin memikirkan soal berhubungan dengan seorang pria. Ia masih harus mencari serpihan-serpihan hatinya yang dulu telah direbut dan kini dibuang entah kemana. Namun Sakura yakin, apapun itu, bagaimanapun caranya, dan siapapun orangnya, suatu saat nanti—di waktu serta tempat yang tepat, seseorang pasti akan datang padanya. Membawanya bersama sejuta kebahagiaan yang pantas ia dapatkan.

"Heh, Saku! Jangan melamun terus!"

Sakura tersentak kaget, nyaris menjatuhkan kepala dari topangan tangannya. Ia baru sadar telah melamun dan mengabaikan ocehan Ino. Padahal sekarang mereka berdua, plus Hinata, tengah mengadakan meet up di salah satu café yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Tujuannya sih, ya, apa lagi kalau bukan untuk mendengarkan sesi curhatan Ino yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Ditambah dengan cerita kehidupan rumah tangganya yang kadang—membuat Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa Sai mau-mau saja menikahi wanita aneh semacam Ino.

"Ya, ya. Lalu tadi kau bilang apa?"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal Ino dan ekspresi datar Sakura. Wanita yang kini telah menjadi istri sang Hokage itu memang tak pernah berubah; selalu pemalu dan baik hati. Sakura berpikir Naruta sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Hinata.

 _Jadi istri, pula._

"Sai itu—"

"Naruto-kun!"

Perkataan Ino dalam sekejap saja terpotong ketika suara lembut Hinata menyapa gendang telinga kedua wanita lainnya. Mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu, Sakura dan Ino melihat snag Hokage yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan cengiran lebarnya yang bahkan lebih buruk dari biasa.

"Hai, Saku-chan!"

Sakura melengos. Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Kalau sudah ada Naruto, mana bisa Ino bercerita ini itu tentang Sai sang suami. Mulut lelaki itu kan, tidak ada kuncinya._

Kala itu jarum pendek jam menunjukkan angka 9, tepat disaat Naruto sang Hokage tengah duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya sambil memeriksa beberapa lembar berkas—satu yang berada di tangannya, dan sekitar enam atau tujuh lainnya tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Dengan sebuah pena yang dimainkan di sela jari, Naruto tampak santai membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di lembaran tersebut.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja ia buka, membawa angin sepoi-sepoi ke dalam ruangannya agar mengganti udara yang sebelumnya terasa agak pengap.

Sambil bersiul sedikit, ia meletakkan berkas itu ke atas meja setelah membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Pandangan mata kucingnya beralih ke lembaran paling atas yang entah bagaimana bisa menarik perhatiannya melebihi kertas-kertas yang lain. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai membaca isi berkas tersebut.

"Sasuke?!"

Naruto nyaris melonjak dari duduknya kala melihat nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' terpampang di bagian bawah kertas—satu-satunya yang berisi laporan perjalanan penebusan dosa sang sahabat. Meski tak pernah meminta surat pernyataan semacam ini, namun Naruto menghargai usaha Sasuke yang membuatnya dengan tulisan tangan dan—err, kalimatnya yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi, bahkan bagaimana cara huruf-huruf itu ditulis pun melambangkan watak si Uchiha.

Naruto mengulas senyum sekali lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. Seraya kepalanya terangkat menatap pintu kayu ruang kerjanya yang ia tau beberapa detik lagi akan—

 _Tok Tok_

"Masuk," Naruto berujar, tak dapat menyembunyikan nada cerianya.

Dan lelaki berambut raven itu pun membuka pintu. Kaki kanannya adalah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat setelah tiga tahun lamanya tak pernah bertatap muka. Disusul dengan tubuh jangkung dan mata _onyx_ nya yang tajam tanpa sedikitpun berubah.

Walau tatapan itu masih dingin seperti dulu, walau wajah tampan itu masih saja datar tak berekspresi seperti biasa; Naruto tau. Naruto melihat.

Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang penuh dendam—telah banyak berubah.

"Jadi saat itu kau hampir mati terbunuh?!"

Naruto melompat dari kursinya untuk kemudian memberi pandangan horror pada Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk dengan malas. Lelaki yang baru saja tiba di Konoha beberapa jam yang lalu itu tengah menceritakan pasal perjalanan menebus dosanya kepada sang sahabat. Ia memulai dari kedatangannya ke beberapa desa tetangga untuk sekadar mengamati dan berbaur, kemudian hal-hal tak terduga muncul begitu saja—sekelompok orang mencoba mengejarnya karena alasan yang tidak jelas, membuatnya menghabiskan banyak tenaga dalam bertarung menghadapi mereka semua.

Untungnya, ya, untungnya. Ia tidak mati terbunuh karena seorang warga desa berbaik hati menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang terjadi?"

Satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa itu menjawab singkat, "Yah, seseorang menyelamatkanku." Kemudian dengan wajah lebih serius ia melanjutkan, "Tapi sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, Naruto."

Sang Hokage mengibaskan tangan, kembali ke kursinya.

"Apa?"

"Sakura. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Seperti tak ingin menunggu lama, keesokan harinya Naruto berencana mengajak para sahabatnya untuk berkumpul di kedai kesayangannya, kedai Ichiraku. Dimana pemuda berambut jabrik itu akan mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sesuai dengan permintaan Sasuke kepadanya.

Jadilah ia berada disini sekarang, tengah menengadah menatap langit yang tampak mulai mendung. Awan kelabu kelihatan tak ragu berarak menutupi cerah warna langit. Meski gemuruh belum terdengar, siapapun pasti sudah menduga bahwa hujan memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk datang.

Ia dan Hinata memang sengaja datang lebih dulu daripada teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Mendung, ya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk,"Ya, tapi semoga saja mereka akan da—"

"Ah, itu Sasuke!"

Dari kejauhan, tampak Uchiha Sasuke tengah berjalan pelan sembari sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana, dan tangan yang lain menggenggam sebuah payung.

Wajah Naruto berubah sumringah, ia tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke sampai di dalam kedai.

"Apakah Sakura akan datang?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia mendudukkan diri disamping Naruto.

"Dia pasti datang, aku yakin!"

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, sang wanita musim semi datang bersama kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Sai. Ekspresi cerianya ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki kedai sambil bercerita kepada Ino seolah menyerap seluruh perhatian Sasuke. Lelaki itu tetap diam tak bersuara sampai Sakura menyadari keberadaannya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Haruno Sakura tak mengerti. Sedikitpun tak memahami.

Bagaimana waktu bisa berjalan begitu cepat; ia sampai di kedai Ichiraku atas ajakan Naruto, nyaris terlonjak dan memekik kala melihat sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya—dengan wajah tampan seperti biasa, lalu dengan hati yang tak menentu ia berusaha bergabung dengan obrolan-obrolan yang makin berlarut entah kemana-mana, berusaha tertawa ketika Naruto melancarkan beberapa lelucon, berusaha tak meringis tatkala mendapati Sasuke yang diam-diam memandangnya.

Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, bingung harus berkata seperti apa. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan… Sakura butuh waktu untuk mencernanya secara perlahan. Menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan Sasuke telah kembali bukanlah pilihannya.

Perasaannya pun bisa dibilang campur aduk, namun satu hal yang Sakura tau pasti; rasa terkejut dan tak siap adalah yang paling mendominasi. Baru beberapa hari kemarin ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap Sasuke akan kembali. Dan sekarang…

Entah.

Sakura tak dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan lebih baik.

"Putih?"

Sasuke mengangguk, dibukanya payung putih polos yang tadi ia bawa. Lalu ditariknya Sakura mendekat agar air hujan yang jatuh tak mengenai tubuh wanita itu. Sasuke tau dahi Sakura berkerut bingung dengan jawabannya yang sama sekali tak memuaskan. Namun ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi selagi kaki keduanya melangkah keluar dari kedai setelah acara mereka selesai.

Cukup sulit meyakinkan Sakura untuk pulang bersamanya, bahkan membuat Naruto harus turun tangan sekali lagi; lebih tepatnya memohon dengan wajah nyaris menjijikkan. Membuat Sakura mendnegus dan berakhir pasrah menerima permintaan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke berdehem sebentar, lengannya masih setia melingkar di bahu sang gadis. Kedai Ichiraku sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakang mereka, "Hn, maaf."

Sakura tak tau kata 'maaf' Sasuke bermaksud untuk apa. Otaknya sekarang kelewat lambat untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang mengganggu dan berseliweran tak tentu arah. Gadis Haruno itu menduga banyak kemungkinan yang sebagian justru tampak melenceng.

Tak ingin banyak berbicara dengan suasana hati yang kacau balau, ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas seraya melempar pandang sejauh yang ia bisa.

"Kau tak ingin bicara padaku?" Suara Sasuke terdengar penuh keraguan, mencicit di tengah derasnya hujan. Hampir tak tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura dari jarak yang terbilang dekat itu.

Mungkin di waktu lampau Sakura akan melonjak kegirangan ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke berada di hadapannya. Mungkin dulu ia akan tersenyum dan bersemu sepanjang perjalanan ketika Sasuke si pujaan hati mengajaknya pulang bersama; berdua di bawah naungan sang payung putih. Dan ya—itu memang pernah terjadi. Tak dapat disangkal lagi.

Semuanya pernah ada.

Tapi tak lagi dengan hari ini. Saat ini.

Karena Sakura berubah, dia—

"Maafkan aku, karena pergi darimu untuk yang entah ke berapa kali. Namun percayalah, semuanya sudah selesai dan aku berjanji untuk tetap disini."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berkata dengan nada tegas dan tak terbantahkan. Langkah kaki pemuda itu pun berhenti, tepat setelah kalimatnya selesai dan satu tarikan napas ia hela.

Memandang jauh ke dalam _emerald_ Sakura yang masih berbinar walau malam dan hujan tengah datang, Sasuke langsung melanjutkan, "Kau—maukah kau kembali padaku, Sakura?"

Di tengah guyuran hujan yang tak mereda, gaungan gemuruh dan kilatan petir yang menyambar kian cepat, Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri diam di tepi jalan dengan payung putih yang setia melindungi mereka.

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan dengan terburu-buru tanpa memperdulikan keduanya. Berpikir bahwa satu-satunya tujuan terpenting saat ini adalah sesegera mungkin sampai ke rumah untuk bergelung di dalam selimut dan bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

Hujan membawa hawa dingin, membuat siapapun ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan segala urusan untuk mengambil waktu beristirahat.

"Kau—maukah kau kembali padaku, Sakura?"

Sebaris kalimat itu seolah menghantarkan sengatan listrik kecil ke seluruh tubuh Sakura. Darahnya berdesir tiba-tiba, jantungnya berpacu kian cepat. Angin sejuk yang membelai lengan atasnya seolah tak ia gubris. Matanya setia terfokus ke manik kelam Sasuke—menghujam dengan tatapan tajam dan menelisik.

Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya, Sasuke menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tau, ini juga sulit bagiku. Tak mudah meninggalkanmu setelah apa yang kita lalui dan—apa yang aku rasakan. Namun aku tau bahwa aku, membutuhkanmu—"

Kala itu, kata-kata Sasuke terputus di tengah jalan. Lidahnya kelu ingin kembali melontar ucapan. Sesuatu seperti menyangkut di tenggorokan-nya, hingga jangankan untuk berbicara. Bernapas saja rasanya sulit.

Lagipula banyak bicara bukanlah gayanya, ia hanya ingin Sakura melihat betapa ia serius ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"S-Sasuke…" Meski tak mendengar suaranya, Sasuke melihat pergerakan bibir Sakura yang menyebut namanya. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu tersenyum, entah bagaimana ia tau Sakura butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya.

Satu-satunya penerus klan Uchiha itu memberikan payung putih dalam genggamannya kepada sang gadis—yang disambut dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya.

Sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun.

"Sakura, bersediakah kau membangun kembali klan Uchiha bersamaku?"

Kotak itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah benda yang tampak berkilau dalam sedikitnya intensitas cahaya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan satu permata kecil di atasnya. Terlihat sederhana namun—

Cukup membuat Sakura menumpahkan air mata dengan satu tangan menutup mulut.

Lebatnya hujan seakan seiring dengan derasnya cairan bening yang keluar dari mata sang gadis musim semi.

"Jika kau butuh waktu untuk memaafkan kepergianku, tak masalah. Tapi—"

Lagi-lagi kalimat Sasuke terputus, namun kali ini bukan karena dirinya sendiri. Melainkan karena anggukan Sakura yang menghentikan pergerakan bibirnya.

Rasanya seperti ada yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan kekuatan super hingga ia nyaris tak merasakan berat badannya sendiri.

Ringan dan… menyenangkan.

 **END**

Omake

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Hn."

Sakura mendelik dengan wajah tersinggung. Bisa-bisanya lelaki ini hanya menjawab 'hn' setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apalagi ia telah menghancurkan rencana _move on_ Sakura dengan kepulangannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus tanggung jawab setelah meninggalkanku dan menciumku dua kali!"

"…"

Sasuke berdehem, "Kita lanjutkan dirumah, Sakura."

 **END**


End file.
